


Sending You A Little Christmas

by HuffleFly



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleFly/pseuds/HuffleFly
Summary: Raven is away from home for Christmas.  Clarke organizes a care package to send Raven.  And Octavia worries about what to send.orAn Octaven story inspired by the song "Sending You A Little Christmas" by Jim Brickman featuring Kristy Starling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song (Sending You A Little Christmas) on the radio the other week and this muse began forming in my mind. I meant to post on Christmas but finding the time to write was tricky with all the Christmas festivities. Anyways, Merry (Belated) Christmas! I hope you enjoy this story and forgive me on any mistakes allow the way.

Octavia collapses on her bed in defeat. Seven days of brainstorming and window shopping—and still nothing. This should be easy and at the same time she knows why it is the exact opposite. Because what do you give someone who you had a crush on for nearly two years.

*DING*

**RAVEN**   
**What do you want for Christmas?**

‘You,’ Octavia automatically thinks and groans at how pathetic she sounds. She taps open the message and types a response.

**OCTAVIA**   
**Rule #2 - You’re not suppose ask**   
**Rule #3 - I’m not suppose to tell**

**RAVEN**   
**Who made up those rules?**

Octavia scoffs back a laugh, knowing Raven was feigning ignorance.

**OCTAVIA**   
**Lexa, because Bellamy and Jasper kept asking for specific gifts**

When the traditional gift exchanged began four years back there was just one rule. All gifts had to be homemade or under ten dollars. Clarke was the one who made up that rule. Aside from the gifts having more of a sentimental value, everyone silently knows Clarke establishes the rule to set aside financial anxieties her friends may have in purchasing gifts.

**RAVEN**   
**I won’t tell if you don’t**

For a split second, Octavia is tempted. If she gives Raven an inkling of something that she would want for Christmas, she could easily ask the older brunette to do the same. The thought passes as she rolls her eyes. She knows Raven is messing with her, the girl never has trouble thinking of gifts to give. She probably knows that Octavia is literally lost on what to give her.

**OCTAVIA**   
**Shouldn’t you be interning right now?**

**RAVEN**   
**Lunch Break**

Raven attaches a picture of herself with a cooke in her mouth. The younger brunette laughs quietly at the sight.

**OCTAVIA**   
**Finally found some gingerbread?**

**RAVEN**   
**Ugh! No! How is there literally no gingerbread cookies at any of the coffee shops?**

**OCTAVIA**   
**You could always bake your own**

**RAVEN**   
**I have a feeling you’re mocking me, Blake**

Octavia snickers to herself. Raven while a wonderful cook in a lot of meals, is terrible when it comes to baking.

**RAVEN**   
**Ah duty calls. Catch you later, Tav.  
** **Remember to send me a picture of the first snow fall!**

**OCTAVIA**   
**Will do**   
**Stay Safe**   
**Don’t blow anything up**

Raven sends a kissy emoji and Octavia tosses her phone to the side, immediately falling back onto her bed. She groans as she covers her eyes with her arm. Raven and her damn emojis of kissy smiley faces and hearts. How the heck was she suppose to read that?

Octavia sighs. Raven crept into her life unexpectedly. Having met the brunette through her brother when she was a freshmen. Raven was just another friend of Bell. Well, until Octavia was a senior and Lincoln breaks up with her before graduating high school.

Bell and his friends all have summer jobs. All except Raven who makes it her mission to spend time and cheer Octavia up. Bellamy is weary at first, because of the two year age gap and the idea of Raven taking his baby sister to the clubs. Raven tells him to ‘shove it.’ Octavia realizes then just how equally sassy and sweet Raven can be.

Octavia is half way through her first year in college when she realizes that she has a crush on Raven. The two continued their friendship through text messages, while Raven went to university out of state. Octavia was smitten which was fruitless since Raven had been dating Finn for almost a year at the time.

But that was nearly two years ago. Raven was now single, has been for nearly a year, and the two were still as close as ever. Raven who was not coming home for Christmas because of an internship. Who Octavia still needed to give a gift to and by tomorrow. Octavia grabs her pillow and throws it over her face, letting out another groan.

 

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas!” the group of friends shout as they crowd around the fifteen inch laptop. Octavia chooses to sit towards the back, despite wanting to be closer to the computer.

Raven smiles instantly. “Merry Christmas,” she softly laughs. Octavia smiles at the sound.  
“Did you open it yet?” Clarke asks excitedly as she leans toward the camera.

Raven shakes her head as she lifts the package. “I thought I’d wait till I could FaceTime you all.”

“Well, we’re here. Open it!” Bellamy eagerly encourages and the aero engineering student smiles excitedly as she cuts open the box.

Raven picks up a picture frame first. She laughs at the paper taped over the glass. “Thanks Clarke,” she smiles as she glances up toward the camera. She shows the crayon drawing of Santa Claus to her friends which earns a chorus of ‘aw’.

“Lift the paper,” Clarke instructs with a smile.

Raven does as she is told and is beaming a second later. The picture frame held a photograph of their friends from last Christmas. “I love it, Clarkey.” The group in pajamas, a themed Christmas encouraged by Clarke.

“Yes, yes. It’s all very sweet, moving on,” Jasper interrupts earning a roll of eyes from half their friends.

“Do you all not know what is in here?” Raven questions curiously as she rummages through the package for the next item.  
“No, we couldn’t find a time where we could all meet so Clarke volunteered to collect and mail everything,” Monty explains as Raven nods her head, sending Clarke an appreciative smile.

Raven pulls out a deep red blanket next and glances at the screen for someone to claim the gift. Lexa smiles kindly, “That one is from me.”

Raven grins as she snuggles the blanket for a second. “Feels like the one I like to steal from Clarke at her house.”

“It’s the same brand,” Lexa explains.

Bellamy tilts his head in thought. “Did you spend mor—“ Octavia immediately elbows her brother who lets out a groan.

Everyone notices the pink creeping into Lexa’s cheeks but no one dares to comment. The brunette was the only one, aside from Clarke, who came from a family who was very well off. Far more than the Griffin family. And while Lexa typically follows rule number one, there are rare occasions when she spends a little extra for a meaningful gift. Like the first Christmas Monty spends after his grandma passes.

“Thanks Lexa,” Raven smiles causing Lexa to simply nod, as Clarke lightly squeezed her girlfriend’s thigh.

“You’re welcome, Raven,” Lexa says with a smile.

Raven glances into the package and pulls out a small box. She lifts the lid, her eyes widening at the sight, and reaches in with her fingers pinching confetti snow. She arches her eyebrow in curiosity.

“Despite how cold you get, I know just how much you love the snow,” Bellamy begins to explain. “I know you won’t get snow there so . . .” He shrugs his shoulder as if to lessen the sentimental gesture.

“Aw, you really are a big marshmallow inside,” Octavia teases as she pinches her brother’s cheek. Bellamy is quick to push her hand away earning a few laughs from their friends.

“Thanks Bell,” Raven softly thanks as she drops the snow back into the box.

Anya appears from the hallway just then. “Hey, Merry Christmas,” she greets as she leans across the back of the couch. A chorus of ‘Merry Christmas’ is returned as Anya reaches for a bit of confetti snow. “Cute.” She sprinkles a bunch above Raven.

Octavia watches as Raven bites back a smile as she narrows her eyes toward her roommate. Raven had insisted that the two were just friends but every now and then Octavia thinks otherwise.

“Thanks,” Raven frowns as she attempts to brush off the snow. Anya simply offers a cheeky smile.

“What else you got in there?” Anya questions as she attempts to peek into the box.

Raven swats her hand away and pulls out the next object she touches. Another small box. It takes her a second to open the box.

“A mistletoe?” Anya states with wide eyes before she lifts an eyebrow in amusement. Octavia is not sure what she feels in that moment—at those words, at the sight of the holiday plant.

“Jasper,” Raven instantly responds as she glances at the computer. Her eyes slightly narrowed and cheeks with a tinge of pink.

Jasper lets out a laugh. “Hang it up, Raven. You’ll thank me later, I’m sure.” He winks earning a groan from a couple of their friends.

“Lift it a little higher, Reyes, and you can thank Jasper now,” teases Anya as she wiggles her eye brows, learning toward Raven. Octavia feels her chest tighten as Raven steals a glance their way before groaning.

“You wish,” Raven simply teases back as she drops the mistletoe back in the box and places her hand on her roommate’s cheek to gently push her away.

“It is my only Christmas wish,” Anya sighs as she steps back with a wink. “Along with Wick. And Luna.” Octavia is familiar with the first name, a boy Raven had mentioned throughout the first semester who shamelessly flirt with Raven. Luna, however, was a name she never heard. A sinking feeling begins to fill her stomach.

“Will you just go and run your errands?” Raven responds with narrowed eyes.

Anya simply chuckles. “Merry Christmas everyone.” She waves at the laptop and blows a kiss at Raven, who rolls her eyes. Octavia finds herself wishing Anya a ‘Merry Christmas’ a second after everyone else.

Raven waits until the apartment door closes, before she pulls out an object wrapped in tissue paper. She carefully unfolds the Christmas printed paper to reveal an angel. “Aw Monty. Thank you.”

“How’d you know it was Monty?” Jasper asks as he glances at his best friend,

“Raven complimented the angel on my parents’ tree last Christmas. I asked my mom if she could help me make one for Raven,” Monty explains and Octavia is reminded at how sweet Monty can be.

“Thanks, Monty. We actually don’t have a topper for our tree. This is perfect,” Raven replies with a smile as she carefully wraps the angel back in the tissue paper. Raven sets the angel on the side and returns her attention back to the package.

Octavia felt her heart begin to pound. The only gift left was hers and for some reason the thought made her anxious. She really hoped Raven liked it. Everyone gave such great gifts. Well except Jasper. The thought of the mistletoe sent another uneasy feeling wash through her.

Raven is lifting a dark red stocking from the package next. It twirls from her fingers, flashing her name toward the camera. “Did you make this Tav?” She looks toward the screen and Octavia feels her cheeks burning as she nods. It had been years since she touched a sewing machine, and while she could probably point out the stitches that are less than perfect, the stocking itself wasn’t a complete fail.

“Oh, and you filled it with gingerbread cookies, candy canes, and hot cocoa mix,” Raven comments excitedly as she peeks into the stocking. “My favorite.” She immediate opens the bag of gingerbread cookies and pops one in her mouth, moaning at the taste.

“Your crush is showing,” Bellamy whispers to his sister, earning a glare and red cheeks. Aside from Clarke, her brother was the only other person who knew about her crush on Raven.

“I love it, thanks Tav,” Raven beams as she looks back into the camera.

“You’re welcome,” Octavia manages to reply, relieved that Raven not only liked the gift but loved it.

* * *

 **RAVEN:**  
 **Thanks for the candy cane**!

Attached is a picture of Raven with the end of a candy cane in her mouth. A slight smirk on her lips and Octavia swear her heart skips a beat.

**OCTAVIA:**   
**You’re Welcome**

Octavia lets out a groan just as she sends the text. She literally has no game whatsoever. Her eyes linger on Raven’s lips a second longer before she closes her eyes. Octavia groans a second time as she buries her face into her bedsheet. Her phone vibrates in her hand a second later.

**RAVEN**   
**Incoming FaceTime Call . . .**

Octavia feels her heart skip another beat and she scrambles to sit up, swiping her phone to answer.

“Merry Christmas,” Raven greets with a smile before returning the candy cane back into her mouth.

“Merry Christmas,” Octavia smiles back and tries not to be distracted by the candy cane or lips.

“Did I wake you?”

Octavia shakes her head as she leans back against a pillow. “Did the party end?” She glances at the time. Twenty minutes left of Christmas, which meant Raven had a little over two more hours.

“More or less,” Raven shrugs and Octavia swears if she listens close enough she can hear music and laughter in the distance.

“How was the party?” Octavia asks, her mind flashes to the mistletoe and her stomach turns.

“It was good,” Raven says in a neutral tone as she moves the candy cane from one side of her mouth to the other. “Definitely doesn’t beat home though. How was Christmas there?”

“The usual,” Octavia answers as she runs a hand through her hair. Pulling her gaze from the candy cane. “Bellamy and Jasper fought on who would open gifts first. Monty of course talks them into letting the girls open first. Clarke manages to get Lexa under the mistletoe.”

Raven laughs. “When does she not?”

“True,” Octavia agrees with a fond smile. “We missed you though.”

“I missed everyone too,” Raven answers and their conversation falls quiet.

A minute or two passes. Octavia can definitely hear the sounds of a party in swing in the background. She is about to comment but catches Raven nibbling on the candy cane in thought and Octavia is distracted by the sight.

“Did you open your gift?” Raven quietly asks, and green orbs dart from lips to brown eyes.

“Um, not yet,” Octavia glances to the night stand where a small box wrapped with green wrapping paper sat. She pocketed the present once Clarke handed it to her. Her fingers fiddling with the box in her jacket pocket the entire evening.

“Well, are you going to open it? Christmas is almost over,” Raven comments and Octavia only hums.

She wanted to open it the second the present was in her hands but thoughts of mistletoes and Anya and Wick and Luna filled her mind. Which seemed silly, it was just a gift. Raven sent all of them a present. It wasn’t

“Tav?” Raven calls out.

Octavia snaps out of her thoughts and glances sheepishly at her phone. “Sorry, I’ll open it now.” She reaches for the present and has to adjust herself along with her phone just so she can open the gift with Raven watching.

The box is small. Probably smaller than the one Bellamy uses to put the confetti snow in. Despite the size, Octavia is slow to unwrap the present and when she opens the box it takes her a few seconds and taking the object out of the box to know what she was looking at.

“A raven,” Octavia whispers as she stares at the metal raven dangling from the black nylon string.

“Yeah, I made it with some spare scraps from metal shop,” Raven explains as runs a hand through her hair, her other hand holding the candy cane.

Octavia finds her gaze darting between the necklace and Raven. Her heart pounding at the significance. “Rae—“

Raven scrunches up her nose in thought. “I had anticipated having this conversation in person but this internship . . .” Her voice trails. “Anyways, Clarke keeps hinting to me that you’re worried.”

Octavia swallows before repeating, “Worried?” Her mind wondering what in the world her best friend said to Raven.

“Yeah, worried that I’m secretly dating Anya or hooking up with Wick,” Raven says, rolling her eyes at the latter.

“Or Luna,” Octavia finds herself muttering earning a raised eyebrow from Raven.

“I’m not,” Raven reassures. “I like you, Tav. And I’m pretty sure you like me too.”

“I do,” Octavia immediately affirms causing Raven to softly laugh. The younger brunette finds herself blushing.

“Good to know,” Raven smirks. She takes a breath before continuing. “I don’t want a long distance relationship with you. I want to properly date you, Tav.”It takes Octavia a few seconds the process the words. “So, six months from now?” she questions, having counted the months till Raven graduates.

“I’m going to ask you out,” Raven says with a smile that is full of confidence.

“So the raven . . .” Octavia trails as she holds up the raven in question.

“I wanted you to know that I’m choosing you and I’m hoping you’ll choose me too,” Raven confesses. Octavia finds herself smiling at the words and simply slips on the necklace in response.

Raven bites the bottom of her lip at the sight, “I really want to kiss you.”

Octavia finds herself laughing and blushing. “I really want to kiss you too.”

Raven simply smiles at her words. “How about midnight on New Years?.”

“You’re coming home?” Octavia questions in excitement and wide eyes.

“Just for a few days,” Raven says as she resumes sucking on her candy cane.

Octavia finds her heart racing at the thought and at the sight. “What happened to properly dating me, Raven Reyes?” she teases in attempt to slow her beating heart.

“I suppose the kisses can wait til June,” Raven begins to dismiss as she rolls the candy cane in her mouth.

Octavia finds herself swallowing the salvia building up in her mouth. “Bring the mistletoe.”  Octavia smiles as Raven's laughter fills the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Years (in July) because why not and because it took me nearly seven months to write, edit, and finalize this chapter.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Happy Reading!

It sounds cliche but Octavia swears the world freezes once she spots the familiar red jacket.Raven is laughing alongside Lexa as they enter the room.The shorter brunette playfully pushing the Lexa, completely caught in their conversation. 

None of their FaceTime chats in the past five months nearly prepares her heart in seeing Raven in person.The aero engineering student is pulling her beanie off, earning a few flakes of snow on her hair when Clarke lets out a chuckle beside Octavia.

“Want to say ‘hi’ first?” Clarke asks quietly in amusement.Her eyes darts to her girlfriend and Raven, baby blues soften at the sight. 

Octavia feels her face warm and shakes her head.“You can go first.”Clarke nods in understanding as she rises from the couch.Octavia uses this moment to take a deep breath in attempts to calm her pounding heart.

“Hey Rae,” Clarke greets excitedly as she approaches the two friends.

“Hey Clarkey,” Raven beams as the two friends quickly embrace. 

Clarke looks over her shoulder and Octavia finds herself locking onto blue orbs.The blonde lifts an eyebrow and tilts her head back, Octavia allows her gaze to following only to lock onto amused chocolate brown.Octavia knows her cheeks are tinged with pink as she approaches Raven.

“Hey,” Octavia breathes as she stops just a foot a way.

“Hi,” Raven laughs, before she wraps her hand around Octavia’s wrist and pulls the shorter brunette into a hug.

Octavia is lost in the embrace, as she breathes in the smell of peppermint and leather.The hug lasts just a few seconds longer than the one Raven shares with Clarke, minus the playful rocking and laughter.Raven is the first to loosen the hold and steps just a few inches back.

“You look good, Tav,” Raven compliments with a smile, her eyes roaming and arms still wrapped around Octavia’s waist.

Octavia knows she blushes at the compliment.“Thanks.You cold?” Octavia teases a bit as she playfully tugs at the scarf that is wrapped around the black turtleneck Raven is wearing under her red jacket.

“Freezing.Want to warm me up?” Raven flirts with a wink and grin causing Octavia to choke on her own words, her cheeks warm with color as Raven quietly laughs.Raven smirks as she lightly tugs at the edge of the sweater Octavia is wearing, pulling her closer to the engineer student.

“Reyes!You’re here!” Bellamy announces, as he enters the living room from the kitchen.

Octavia is both relieved at not having to form words and annoyed at the interruption.Raven flashes her a small smile before stepping away to greet the older Blake.

“Sup Bell,” Raven smiles as the two embrace.Octavia catches a look from her brother and instantly realizes that he purposely interrupted the two.She glares in his direction as Monty and Jasper filter into the room to welcome Raven.

A few seconds pass before Abby and Jake enter into the living room.The couple excitedly greet Raven.Jake immediately questions Raven about her engineering studies, and Octavia is reminded at how fond the Griffin family is of Raven.

“Octavia,” Abby calls out and Octavia is pulling her gaze away from the aero engineer.“I just finished with the oven if you would like to start heating the pies.”

“Oh,” Octavia finds herself saying. She knows she’d have more time to spend with Raven.It was just a a little disappointing that their initial greeting seems to be cut short.“Right.Thank you.”

“You’re baking pies?” Raven perked up.Jake who she was currently talking to, looked amused at how easily Raven diverted from her conversation with him.

“Yeah,” Octavia answers as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

She can feel her cheeks grow incredibly warm as Raven looks at her with a wide smile.“I love pie.” 

Clarke laughs because Octavia is obviously blushing.“She knows.”She places her hands on Octavia’s shoulders and gently pushes her toward the kitchen.“She also baked gingerbread cookies.”Raven smiles wider.Octavia feels her heart skip a beat.“Come on, O.I’ll help you.”

* * *

Dinner goes well, considering.Octavia is disappointed that she is not sitting beside Raven.Instead she is sandwiched between Bellamy and Clarke.And while the aero engineer student is seated directly across from her their conversation is mute as the dining table is too wide to have a decent conversation. 

Octavia spends a portion of dinner sneaking glances at Raven who is engrossed in a conversation with Lexa.And while she attempts to be discreet, Raven is the complete opposite.Raven throws winks each time she catches Octavia watching her.Octavia embarrassingly finds herself looking away after every wink. Even in the moments where Octavia catches Raven looking at her, Raven immediately smiles and Octavia is turning away to hide her blushing.

* * *

Octavia takes a deep breath before making her way across the living room.She tries not second guess herself but finds it hard.She has always been affectionate, overly affectionate if you asked Clarke.She held hands adoringly, hugged excessively, leaned on often, and invaded personal space of her closest friends for as long as she could remember.Raven had became one of them and while a few weeks ago her behavior would have been the same, the depth of it and the meaning of it had shifted since Christmas.Yet, Octavia wills enough courage to plop herself on Raven’s lap on the lazy chair, as all other seats on the couch is taken.Her back resting against the side of one armrest while her legs dangle over the other armrest.

Raven who is in the middle of talking to Lexa, only pauses for a second before smiling at the shorter brunette.She moves her hand from the armrest and places it on Octavia’s hip and Octavia finds herself relaxing in the touch.

“Hey,” Raven finally greets as Monty takes over the conversation.

“Hi,” Octavia smiles back.“This OK?”

Raven hums, “Mmhm.”She pulls Octavia closer, causing Octavia to shiver.“Did you bring me a gingerbread cookie?”

Octavia laughs at the proximity and the words.“What?”

“You smell like cinnamon,” Raven voices as she nuzzles her nose to the side of Octavia’s neck. 

Octavia finds herself shivering again.“I’ll go get you one,” Octavia manages to answer, well aware at how dry her mouth feels and how her heart is racing.

“You don’t have to,” Raven replies as she leans back onto the couch, allowing Octavia to collect herself. 

The older brunette is smiling.Green eyes piercing into brown.Octavia swears Raven knows just how much her actions are affecting the younger brunette.Licking her lips, Octavia swings her legs to the ground. 

“I don’t mind,” Octavia insists, and doesn’t give Raven a chance to respond as she heads to the kitchen. 

The distance would help.Give herher collect herself.She forgot how easily Raven could fluster her and in her own right could flirt so easily with friends.It made figuring out if Raven was interested in her or not difficult.

Grabbing the plate of gingerbread cookies, Octavia returns to the living room settling the plate on the coffee table.

Snatching two gingerbread cookies, Octavia passes one cookie to Raven as she sits back on Raven’s lap.Raven beams as she accepts the cookie and happily takes a bite.Octavia does her best to ignore the moan that slips from Raven and she pulls her gaze as Raven licks lips.

Clarke catches her eye.The blonde is holding back a laugh.Blue eyes sparkling with mischief.Octavia immediately narrows her own eyes.

“So good!” Raven compliments with a bright smile and Octavia is fighting back a blush.

“You in Rae?” Monty questions, earning both the attention of both brunettes.

“In what?” Raven asks, having lost track of their conversation once she started talking to Octavia.

“We’re planning to light up some fireworks,” Monty answers as he stands from the couch.Jasper and Bellamy are already heading toward the front door. 

Octavia watches as Raven tilts her head in thought.“Maybe later.”

“Aerials.We’re going to set off some aerials, Reyes,” Bellamy added from the doorway.Octavia notices as Raven’s eyes widen in interest. 

“Shouldn’t you be saving those for midnight?” Clarke voices as she glances at her watch.

“We have a few that we can spare,” Monty shrugs as he walks toward the front door. 

“Is Raven the only one invited?” Clarke points as she stares at the three guys.

“Ladies you are more than welcome to join us.Raven just happens to be the one who loves things that go boom the most,” Murphy interrupts as he pops his head into the living room.“Welcome back Raven.”

“Hey Murphy,” Raven smiles with a wave. 

“I know something else that Raven would probably love to make go—“ Jasper snickers as he shoots Octavia a look.

“Don’t,” Bellamy warns as he shoves Jasper outside.Monty spares an apologetic smile while Murphy flashes a wink.

Octavia flushes as she avoids looking at Raven by tugging at the black cord around her neck.Clarke does, however, laugh before Lexa lightly hits her thigh.

Octavia nearly jumps when fingertips brush against hers.She glances up to see Raven gazing at her neckline.Her eyes dart back down just as Raven tugs at the black cord until the metal raven appears from the collar of her sweater.

“You’re wearing it,” Raven whispers, and Octavia knows she is blushing as she nods her head.

Octavia can feel her heart pounding as she catches brown orbs glancing at her lips.

“Clarke!” Abby calls from the dining room causing both brunettes to pull apart.

Octavia glances toward Clarke and Lexa who were obviously watching.The blonde looks embarrassed but more apologetic.“Sorry,” Clarke frowns as she stands up to answer her mom.

“I should—“ Lexa begins but doesn’t finish as she disappears into the kitchen.

Raven lets out a quiet laugh as she leans back onto the couch, pulling Octavia with her.Octavia immediately yelps at the action and finds herself smiling.

BOOM!

Both eyes dart toward the front of the house.

“You should go,” Octavia suggests as she nods towards door. 

Raven simply shrugs in attempts to seem disinterested.“Later.”

Octavia scoffs, “Knowing those boys.We’d be lucky if they remember to save some for midnight.”

BOOM!

The younger brunette can see Raven thinking and feels as she begins to bounce her leg causing Octavia to laugh.Raven gives her a confused look as Octavia stands.“Go.I know you want to,” she smiles knowingly.

“Come with me?” Raven smiles as she moves to stand inches from Octavia.

“In a bit,” Octavia answers, earning a slight pout from Raven who seems hesitate.Octavia rolls her eyes and smiles reassuringly.“Go.I’m going to put your gingerbread cookies away before they go stale.” 

Raven beams at her words and Octavia swears she’d never grow tired of seeing that smile

* * *

“Judging by that pout, I’m guessing you two have yet to kiss?” Clarke comments as she plops down beside her best friend, squeezing the two on the lazy chair.

Octavia sighs, “At the rate the night is going, I’m beginning to think we never will.”

Clarke chuckles quietly as she pats Octavia’s thigh.“Never say never.”

The brunette pouts in thought, “What if—“

“Ok, stop.I know what you’re going to say,” Clarke quickly interrupts.

“It isn’t too far fetched.We haven’t talked about kissing one another since Christmas,” Octavia says with a frown.

“To each other,” Lexa interrupts.Octavia shoots the blonde a look of betrayal.

“I didn’t say anything!” Clarke quickly defends as she lifts her hands and looks at her girlfriend in confusion.

“You and Raven may not have talked about kissing one another since Christmas but she has definitely talked to me about it,” Lexa shares causing Octavia to flush at the information.“She likes you, O.”The brunette nods toward the raven pendant.“Remember she chose you.”

“Come on, O.Let’s go outside,” Clarke smiles as she stands while offering her hand.

* * *

Octavia shivers as she steps outside of the Griffin household.She tugs her jacket closer to her body as she makes her way down the driveway toward her friends.Raven catches her gaze just as she stops a few feet away.The older brunette sends a warm smile her way before returning her attention to Monty.Octavia glances at the night sky, in appreciation of the clear night.Another light breeze passes and Octavia shivers wants again, rubbing her glove covered hands together.

“Cold?” a familiar voice questions.

Octavia feels the ends of her mouth tugging up into a smile.“Freezing.Want to warm me up?” she attempts to flirt but fumbles over her words as she shivers yet again.

Raven laughs as she unwraps her scarf and moves until she is inches in front of Octavia.Octavia watches as puffs of air appear from Raven’s mouth.Her eyes lingering on the engineer’s lips.“Always,” Raven answers as she carefully wraps her scarf around Octavia’s neck.It takes Octavia a second to process the response before she feels her cheeks warm in embarrassment.Raven runs her hands along Octavia’s arms in attempts to warm her up.“Better?”

Octavia simply hums as she finds her fingers tugging on the bottom of Raven’s jacket, pulling the taller brunette closer.No words are said, which is fine.Octavia is just happy to finally have some peace with Raven.Her fingers slowly trailing along the red leather jacket.Her eye brow lifts as her fingers come across an object in the pocket. Curious, she pulls it out and her eyes widen at the sight.

“You brought the mistletoe,” Octavia says in amusement.

Raven chuckles, “You’re the one who asked me.”Octavia hums.“I’ve been trying to find a way to get you under this mistletoe all night.”

Octavia feels her heart skip.“Well—“ She begins to lift the mistletoe.

“Yo Reyes!” Bellamy calls out.

Octavia groans as she hides her face in the crook of Raven’s turtle covered neck.

“Care to do us the honors?” Bellamy questions as he holds out a lighter toward the two, unaware of what he had just interrupted.Octavia hates her brother in that moment despite knowing that he offers because Raven missed Christmas with their friends.

“I’ll be back, I promise,” Raven whispers and just as Octavia is about to roll her eyes, warm lips press against her cheek.Green orbs jump up just in time to see Raven wink at her before jogging down the driveway to light the aerial. 

Octavia feels her entire body warm at the gesture and she does little to pay attention as her friends begin to count down.She watches as Raven crotches down and flicks the lighter just seconds before her friends shout ‘zero.’A chorus of ‘Happy New Year’ fills the air as Octavia watches fireworks explode in the air.A smile escapes her lips, clearly impressed and in awe of the ariels in the sky. 

“Happy New Year,” Raven quietly greets as she tugs Octavia toward her.Green orbs pull from the sky to meet brown.

“Happy New Year, Rae,” Octavia smiles as she hugs the taller brunette.She feels Raven pull slightly back and does the same.Brown orbs dart to her lips and before Octavia has time to process—Raven is finally kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I am in awe of all the Octaven authors out there. I read nearly all stories on my phone but prefer to comment on my laptop. So I'm determined to eventually comment Octaven stories because there are some amazing ones out there.
> 
> And just incase you read my other Octaven fic "Before We Knew It"--I haven't abandoned it. I actually wrote tons of chapters just none that fit what should be posted next. Hopefully I can write and post a chapter soon.
> 
> Thanks again. Leave me a comment or find me on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Drop me a comment if it pleases you!


End file.
